


Like Feeder Like Daughter

by ArtHistory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Food Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: Ceran and Gil Lynch are kinky, but also wholesome.Their eldest daughter returns home with her girlfriend, and there's a quiet realization that some things run in the family.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 42





	Like Feeder Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic with ladies getting big! 
> 
> More dudes soon, but I got hit with a surge of inspiration! Please let me know if you enjoy!
> 
> If you don't, do not let me know.

“And uh...this is Ivy.”

You could actively see the stars in Ceran’s eyes as he waited for Gil to finish shaking the red-headed human’s hands. In an instant the athletic beauty was swept up off her feet, angular face buried between two obscenely overfed Elven titties, her trim, six-packed waist sinking into Cerans gut.

“Welcome to the family!” He cried, a dramatic tear rolling down his plump, left cheek.

“Papaaaaaaa!” Cerene said, dark cheeks flushing rosy.

“Darling,” Gil chuckled, laying a petite hand on his husband of oh-so-many years elbow as his elf released their future-daughter-in-law, “He's just excited, you know Cerene has never brought anyone home to us before! She's a remarkably choosy young woman."

Ivy beams at this, smoothing a pale hand along their daughter’s lower back, tugging the taller woman in close, “Oh, I'm aware. I really had to wear her down. She's quite the catch.”

Cerene blushed bright once again, tucking a lock of long hair behind her pointed ear.

“Yes yes! Her father also took a bit of primping.” Gil winked, waving them all into the kitchen, walking arm in arm with Ceran as the girls led the way.

"Is that what you're call that?" Ceran grinned down at his little lover.  
  
Tall glasses of remarkably sweet iced tea appeared almost instantly before them as the Lynch's and future-Lynch’s settled around their kitchen island. A plate of frosting-dipped cookies also materialized, along with four, small plates. Gil had smoothed one from the pile and to Ceran’s before even sitting down, settling a hand on his perfect lover's jello-like dad gut as he spoke.

“And you two met through track and field?” Gil asked, as if Ceran hadn't been given every last detail by their lovestruck daughter, who still called home to talk to her Papa nearly every night.

“We sure did! Cerene is the best shot putter we've got! And don't even get me started on Cerene’s discus throws.” Ivy smiled, picking up and biting into a frosted cookie that had somehow appeared on her plate. It only took two huge bites from Ivy's dazzling white teeth before her throat bobbed with a lump of sweet calories.

“Luckily we had freshman bio together, so I could-”

“Pretend to be dumb so I’d take pity and help you study.” Cerene finished, teasingly, prodding her girlfriend in her toned side. Ivy’s flat middle was tightly wrapped in a form-fitting white and red tee, which not only showed off her muscular arms, but a high amount of school spirit, the writing across his modest chest a free advertisement for the local university she and Cerene attended.

“A wily one, I like her.” Ceran grinned, leaning onto a muscled forearm and snatching up three more cookies, taking a half-second to wink at his husband before settling back against his chair, the audible groan of it sending small smiles to both Gil and Ceran’s lips.

“Roguish! Always a nice quality.” Gil added ,pleasantly, topping off each of the ice teas, blinking for a moment as he noted four more cookies sitting on Ivy’s plate, noting a fifth being eagerly chewed in the girl’s mouth.

“Perfect for a Poli Sci major!” She joked, looking quite comfortable, her second and third cookie vanishing down her gullet in a flash. Gil’s purple eyes flicked back to Ivy’s plate, finding it once again full, seeing the thick, tanned hand of his daughter quietly slipping away from it and settling on Ivy’s muscular thigh.

“And you run?”

“Cross-country, though I’m working on my 400 meter dash.”

“Because they practice closer to the shot put.” Cerene teased.

“Am I supposed to deny that?” Ivy flirted, a bit shamelessly, leaning back to rest on her broad, taller girlfriend’s shoulder. Gil stifled a cough as the fit human’s pale middle slipped up and out of her tight shirt, just a hair, exposing a quite pleasantly full looking stomach.

Ceran happily chimed in with more questions about their classes, playing up his natural warmth and charm before offering Ivy a tour of the small garden on their balcony.

“He just wants to introduce you to the Jelly Beans.” Cerene said, leading Ivy along.

“The who?”

A brief tour and a light cocktail lead to dinner. A rather fancy one at that, if Gil was to say so. A rich, hearty fish stew - fresh caught by his husband and daughter - served alongside a mound of roasted sweet potatoes, rice, and a pasta salad.

“Wow! You said your family could cook, but this looks incredible!” Ivy smiled, clearly trying to win over Gil.

It had clearly worked for Ceran, who took compliments to his husband with more genuine interest than compliments to himself, knowing Gil did the same back to him.

“Gil sure is! How do you think I got so fat?” The Isklen winked, grabbing a handful of doughy gut and shaking it.

“Eating too much, of course.” Gil said, walking back towards the kitchen island and setting down the rice, kissing the top of his husband’s head as he did so. Portions were served, and conversation flowed and continued.

Gil leaned on his arm, swirling his wine. One could almost see the hearts floating above his head as he watched his lover plow through two, three, four servings of stew without even breaking a sweat. A big, meaty palm came to rest on Gil’s trim thigh, rubbing it lightly, Ceran flashing a wily, sharp-toothed smile. 

A soft, unexpected belch was all that snapped Gil back to reality.

Ivy was flushed, a fist pressed to her lips.

“Heh! S-Sorry I-” She took a long swig of her wine, turning a shade pinker.

“Might’ve uh...had a touch too much.” She said, leaning back. Both the young woman’s hands fell to her distended, bloated middle. The tightness of her shirt did nothing to hide the sheer volume of food she’d consume, the white fabric flecked with dots of fatty stew. Her lips shined with grease, and the shallow, quick huffs and puffs coming out of her told the entire table she’d kept pace with Ceran.

She’d done with, Gil realized, at the encouragement of **Cerene**.

A tanned hand fell, without thinking, on Ivy’s bloated gut, rubbing back and forth before dashing away with embarrassment.

Ivy’s hands drifted to either side of her straining middle, pressing against the taut walls of white flesh with a whine. She sat up straight, smile faltering with chagrin as she tried and failed to suck in her overstuffed belly. But her charm still shined through as her meaty lump of gut plopped onto her muscular thighs.

“So uh...what’s for dessert?”

******

Months passed, and they were on hugging terms now.

It was a common greeting in the Lynch family, and it was nice to see that Ivy was rapidly becoming that. Ceran and Cerene held onto one another like they hadn’t spoken on the phone the night before. Gil squeezed the oversized coat Ivy was wearing, though January had been mild, and offered to take it from as he considered if hot cocoa would be appropriate for-

“She takes after you, baby.”

Ceran said it with pride. Gil’s jaw dropped.

“Darling may I see you in the kitchen for a moment.” Gil said, grabbing his lover by the arm and eagerly tugging him away.

Cerene looked to Ivy. Ivy looked to Cerene.

“Well, they noticed.”

“She’s fat.”

“People put on a little weight around the holidays!”

“Not * **that** * much weight, baby! Our girl’s a feeder! I’ve been telling you since-”

“Since the cookie-incident, my love, yes but-”

“But nothing! We know it, she has to know we know it, so we just have a nice evening and let our oldest enjoy her life.”

Gil paused, thinking. Then he wandered to where Ceran was standing, wrapping his arms around his husband’s wide, overfed waist and settling his chin between the elf’s tits, looking up at him.

“How can you be so wise? And calm?” Gil asked, quietly.

“Cause I’m a Cool Dad. You kids want any snacks? A condom?”

Gil snorted, eagerly pushing his husband back against the fridge, kissing him slow, deep.

“I am the luckiest man in the world.”

“Not true, cause that’s *me*.”

“We don’t….know that they noticed.” Cerene sighed, throwing a muscular arm over her eyes as she settled on the sofa.

Ivy raised an eyebrow.

Her once lithe, fit form had softened. Rounded. *Fattened*. Her wide ass rolled, bounced behind her as she slowly approached her brown lover, taking Cerene's hands and laying them on either side of her voluptuous *gut*.

Cerene’s head moved forward to gently, slowly kiss the pale human’s navel, Ivy’s head lolling back a moment before she smoothed her finger’s over Cerene’s, *pressing* those tanned hands into the love handles that rolled up and over her comically tight jeans.

“I have gained more than 60 pounds since we started dating.” She purred, guiding Cerene’s clawed fingers to the front of her ivory middle as Cerene’s face leaned away, taking in the scene before her. Tugging up her shirt, Ivy’s leaned forward, *trapping* the elf’s hands in the rolls that formed, rocketing a needy hiss from Cerene that drove her face diving forward and her sharp teeth nipping into the creamy lower lip of Ivy’s gut.

“I was so fit, baby, and now? Now I don’t even take the stairs anymore.” Ivy teased, Cerene’s heart thundering as she looked towards the kitchen, seeing no movement coming their way. Those clawed hands reached around to *clap* Ivy’s double-wide ass, kneading all that warm, rich lard before tugging the BBW into her lap. Ivy let her hips roll, wobbling her gut against Cerene’s sturdy middle, her fat ass against Cerene’s hands. She grinned, daring to arch her back, sending her now generous tits *smothering* Cerene’s face, the elf whining before wantonly sinking her teeth into Ivy’s neck.

The human cried out, puffing her belly out on instinct,taking a fistful of Cerene’s thick hair and tugging her head back, kissing her fiercely.

“You made me so fat, baby! So fucking fat! So naughty, so stealthy. Training me to eat more. Getting me to skip the gym. And once I was plump? Getting me to switch to shot put. Anything to keep me from running, from burning calories. And now?” Ivy leaned back, panting, cheeks flushed, eyes wild with lust,

“Now I’m just a goddamn **pig**.”

Cerene **growled**.

“ **My** pig.”

A clattering from the kitchen brought both girls back to reality.

Ivy flushed pink, diving off Cerene’s lap and landing next to her, shirt still rucked over her fattened gut. Cerene tried to smooth her ruffled hair, Ceran snorting as he and Gil wandered back out, each holding two mugs of cocoa.

“So...who's hungry?”


End file.
